


Melting Weiss

by Kiiratam



Series: The Non-Vytal Weekend [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake schemes, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Weiss suffers, in all documented ways and in some ways that have yet to be discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 12:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Is the Ice Queen melting? What glowing heart has thawed her? What paragon of love could claim such a mighty deed? Who could be that good of a boy?(Spoilers: It's Zwei.)Takes place a few days before the start of Volume 3. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Non-Vytal Weekend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Melting Weiss

"Goodbye!" Weiss' voice cracked. "I love you!"

  
Blake thought Weiss was taking this just a bit far. Especially the tears, and the kisses, and-

  
"Oh, Weiss! " Ruby patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Zwei and I are just going back to Patch for the weekend." Zwei barked happily, wagging his tail and licking tears off of Weiss' face. "Because someone has an appointment with his I-can't-spell-it-out-because-he-knows-what-it-is-but-he's-going-to-have-so-much-fun! And dad's back."

  
"And he needs an extra pair of hands getting the house clean after his trip." Yang set Ruby's bag down. "Try not to eat junk food _all_ weekend, sis. The Vytal Tournament starts Monday."

  
"Like I'd forget!" Ruby scoffed. "I just want to make sure you three can train without me! It's like one of Glynda's challenge matches - work as a team without your leader."

  
"Don't worry, Ruby, we've got it." Blake smiled and squeezed Ruby's shoulder.

  
She grinned back. "Of course you do! Please, like I'd leave for the whole weekend if I wasn't sure!"

  
"Hey, Weiss?" Yang nudged her with her foot. She had Zwei wrapped up in a tight hug, eyes shut, face burrowed into his shoulder. "The shuttle's coming in. Time to let go." Yang looked over at Blake, grinning. "I think Blake wants to say goodbye to Zwei too."

  
_Furry little menace._

  
But it worked. Weiss, sniffing, let Zwei down and he trotted over to Blake, doing that stupid butt waggle, like his tail wasn't long enough, so he had to shake his whole back half. Ruby helped Weiss to her feet as Zwei stared up at Blake, expectantly.

  
Blake darted a glance at Yang, who _definitely_ wasn't going let her not say goodbye. Not with the grin she was wearing.

  
Zwei gave her a short bark and bounced a few times.

  
_Ugh. Fine._

  
She leaned over and gave him a couple of perfunctory pats on the head. "Bye."

  
He held still, looking up at her with his big eyes. Which Blake was immune to. Absolutely immune. She just looked away because she wanted to check on Weiss.

  
Weiss was crying into Ruby's shoulder now. And Ruby was _absolutely_ not prepared to deal with it. "Ummm, I guess I can ask dad if Zwei can come back after- Uh, after." She gave Weiss a few pats on the back, and looked at her sister with a slightly frantic expression.

  
And Blake felt a sudden weight, and looked down to see Zwei sitting on her shoe. Somehow sensing her eyes, he looked up over his shoulder at her. _The little jerk knows exactly how cute he is. I'm not falling for it!_ She shifted her foot, trying to shake him loose. And he just resolutely stayed in place.

  
Yang was prying - delicately, but definitely prying - Weiss off of her sister. And Weiss looked over at Zwei, and he turned to look back at her, and she hiccuped, wailed, and buried her face. Right into Yang's cleavage.

  
_Oh, Weiss doesn't see a problem with it when its **her** getting boobsoothed. But if Yang and I touch for too long, she gets all Schneeian and disdainful. I see how it is._ But Weiss was occupied, which meant- Blake reached down and shoved Zwei off her shoe. He gave her a hurt look - _I'm not going to feel bad about it!_ \- and trotted over to Yang.

  
Picking up her bag, Ruby looked at the docking shuttle, and then down at the little itinerary she'd written for herself last night. Blake had been reading with Yang in the top bunk, and she'd seen Yang almost get up to help, but stop herself. Keep reading, even if she did keep looking up at her little sister. But Ruby had called Weiss, and asked her to look it over, and Yang had finally relaxed and actually gotten back into her book. Blake could hear Ruby muttering to herself, "Okay, shuttle to Vale, and then the ferry to Patch leaves at four, and then back to Signal, and I can go home with dad."

  
Zwei's barking and Yang's laughter made Blake and Ruby look over to them. Yang was crouched down, and Zwei was bouncing back and forth in front of her. Weiss was standing on her own again, hand pressed to her mouth, trying to keep giggles in.

  
_Weiss **Schnee** giggling, and I'm happy for it. My life has gone strange places. Better, but strange._

  
Once Zwei stopped his dancing, he crouched, and lunged upward, slimy licker out and aimed at Yang's face. But Yang was faster, tapping his slobbermaw aside with two fingers, and- _Ewwwwww_ \- licking him instead. And then she stopped, tongue still out, trying to wipe it off with her hand. Zwei went back to bouncing, barking in triumph.

  
Ruby snorted. "I told you! You can't win the licking game, Yang! We've got Aura, he's got fur. ...And also Aura, but the fur's the dangerous part."

  
Yang finally put her tongue back into her mouth, pulling a disgusted face as she did. "I think he let me win that one on purpose." She pulled another hair out of her mouth.

  
Leaning over Zwei, her hands on her knees and her dumb baby-talk smile on, Weiss made the usual dog person mouth noises. Blake tuned it out, for her own sanity. _Yes, good boy, he knows._ She pulled a water bottle out of her bookbag, and took a few steps forward, until she was standing over Yang.

  
"Here."

  
Taking the water bottle, Yang smiled up at her. "Thanks." She stood up, took a swig, swishing it around in her mouth as she crossed over to a tree off the walkway and spat it out.

  
Blake started digging through her bookbag. _I know I have breath mints, gum, something..._

  
"Hey Blake?" She looked up at Ruby, who had her scroll out and aimed at Weiss and Zwei. And Blake, behind them. Ruby did her little questioning head quirk, waving her scroll a bit.

  
_It should be fine._ Blake flashed a thumbs-up at Ruby, and went back to looking for anti-dog taste solutions, as the shutter noise of Ruby's scroll machine-gunned away.

  
_So. Many. Zwei. Pictures._ It wasn't just Ruby. Weiss had bought an external hard drive for all the ones she took. And Yang wasn't exactly shy about taking them, and Nora had gotten Velvet to take an entire set of her and Zwei working out together (with guest appearances from Sun and Yang), and Pyrrha's scroll background was a picture of her and Jaune kissing Zwei together. Even Ren, who was normally sensible, had a carefully curated collection. 

  
Shaking her head just a little bit, Blake finally excavated a small tin of mints. She brought it out slowly, not shaking it, so certain drool factories didn't think it was a tr-

  
_Nope, don't even think it. I swear he's psychic. At least as far as those are concerned. _

  
Yang came back over to return her water bottle, and Blake held out the mints. They made the exchange, and Yang snorted. "Wow, you really don't want me to have dogbreath." She grinned wider. "Or you're jealous."

  
Blake didn't even know where to start to begin with _that_, so she just rolled her eyes and sighed, putting as much Schnee contempt into it as she could. It was a pretty good imitation, Blake thought. But she'd had to listen to it often enough that it ought to be.

  
Weiss looked up at her. And her expression had just... flattened, even with Zwei still frolicking around her. Not angry, or contemptuous, or anything bad, just. Blank. 

  
_Maybe too good. ...I've made that same face. When the best thing to do is vanish into the background. I wonder-_

  
Yang pointed past all of them to the dock. "Here we go. Last call on Zwei kisses, everyone!"

  
And Weiss was back to how she'd been, the icy mask melted away.

  
Ruby scooped up her dog, holding him for Weiss to delicately kiss. Zwei let out a short, sad howl, and snuffled back at Weiss' cheek, giving her little licks. And then Yang bounded forward, wrapping all three of them in a hug.

  
"Love you, Ruby. Say hi to dad. Zwei, be good!" Yang looked over her shoulder, and invited Blake with a smile.

  
Blake resigned herself, and joined the hug. She wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and Ruby's. Team hugs were cozy, even if this one had a furry little menace in the center. At least she was out of licking range.

  
"Ack!" She was not. "Zwei!" Blake fell back from the hug, but it was breaking up anyway.

  
Bouncing Zwei in her arms like a big baby, Ruby booped his nose. "Who's got the longest licker?!"

  
_Maybe it's his Semblance. The jerk._ Blake started looking in her bag for a pack of tissues.

  
"Here, let me." Yang had pulled out a handkerchief - a clean one - and was about to wipe the slobber off. But before she started, she made eye contact, waiting. Blake nodded minutely, and Yang cleaned Zwei's kiss off with a practiced swipe. "All good."

  
Blake could still smell his breath, and resolved to go wash her face as soon as she could. "Your dog is a menace."

  
"Yup." Yang was still standing close to her - close enough that she could smell the mint on her breath. And she turned to watch her sister go - with Weiss tagging along after them, at least to the edge of the dock. Yang glanced back at Blake, and lowered her voice. Not a whisper - those carried, and Blake had started giving everyone the very basics of stealth as part of their team cross-training. "We've got the entire weekend to mess with Weiss. Any ideas?"

  
"Plenty." _And while I've got the opportunity..._ "Do you still have that bra you wore to strip poker?" _The purple one, that looked all strappy, and kind of uncomfortable, but it looked so good..._

  
"Sure do. What's the plan?"


End file.
